Tyene Snow
' Tyene Snow' is the daughter of Oberyn Martell II., and a princess from Syria of whom abandoned the child to Oberyn rather then be abandoned by her own family thus making her a member of House Martell , but carrying the surname Snow. Tyene Snow has no full siblings but she has several called the Snow Snakes that she considers her full sisters in the form of Obara, Nymeria, and Sarella Snow of which Obara has become a powerful member of the House Martell aristrocracy and is close to Oberyn Martell above almost everyone, while her sister Nymeria has taken control of a battalion within the Sunspear Order, while her sister Sarella is a member of the Order of the Green Dragon and she works at the embassy in Hogwarts. Tyene Snow was born following her father Oberyn Martell entering Syria in search of the land of Jesus. During his time their it would be a young and impressionable princess that would fall sway to his charisma, and through this the two would become lovers, and eventually Tyene would be born out of this. Tyene was born after Oberyn had grown tired of Syria and had moved on to the next place, but as always he had kept tabs on his concubines, and thus discovered the birth of his daughter. Finding out that his lover planned to give away his daughter he returned to Syria where he would kidnap Tyene from the palace of his former concubine. After breaking his way out of Syria he would return to Lucerne with Tyene and she would grow alongside her older sister Nymeria Snow. Finding a companionship with her sister, she would greet and grow to love her next sister in the form of Obara Snow of whom her father brought back less then a year after she was brought back. History Early History Tyene Snow was born following her father Oberyn Martell entering Syria in search of the land of Jesus. During his time their it would be a young and impressionable princess that would fall sway to his charisma, and through this the two would become lovers, and eventually Tyene would be born out of this. Tyene was born after Oberyn had grown tired of Syria and had moved on to the next place, but as always he had kept tabs on his concubines, and thus discovered the birth of his daughter. Finding out that his lover planned to give away his daughter he returned to Syria where he would kidnap Tyene from the palace of his former concubine. After breaking his way out of Syria he would return to Lucerne with Tyene and she would grow alongside her older sister Nymeria Snow. Finding a companionship with her sister, she would greet and grow to love her next sister in the form of Obara Snow of whom her father brought back less then a year after she was brought back. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members OBERYN Martell1.jpg|Oberyn Martell II. - Father|link=Oberyn Martell II. Nymeria Martell.jpg|Nymeria Snow - Half Sister|link=Nymeria Snow Obara Snow.jpg|Obara Snow - Half Sister|link=Obara Snow Relationships Category:Syrian Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:House Martell